


我在阿森纳的十年

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: Wojciech Szczęsny’s ten years at Arsenal, with Jack Wilshere.





	我在阿森纳的十年

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年夏窗产物，是不是我走向青春疼痛文学的转折点……
> 
> 我还是完全不了解这两个人，ooc产物且标题党，但是想贯彻一下今年的新感悟：产粮要趁年轻。哭着看了3c的作文，无以为报，只有搞cp。

我还是完全不了解这两个人，ooc产物且标题党，但是想贯彻一下今年的新感悟：产粮要趁年轻（果然写到一半情绪回收感觉又不那么自然了）。哭着看了3c的作文，无以为报，只有搞cp。

 

 

现在的什琴斯尼早和原先不同了。

 

刚来阿森纳时，阿森纳还处于不败黄金期的尾巴，他内心全是少年的向往，青涩得挤一挤就能榨出水来。那一届恰好是阿森纳青训完成重建的第一届（我真的在哪里看到这个说法但是搜不到了，望指正），走向滑坡的开始，因此尽管换了个环境，他天赋上的优越也没有消失。他是马切伊·什琴斯尼的儿子，被寄予厚望的球二代，刚走进阿森纳青训大门的时候也是以同样的态度梗着脖子，对那些比他矮一个头的黑人小伙子们说你好——尽管内心已经堆积了成吨的紧张。

 

门将视角与其他球员不大一样，但他也在训练的第一天就发现了——确实有这样的球员，在天才云集的阿森纳青训都显得非常出类拔萃。他对他印象尤为深刻，一是对方的个头在同龄人里已经算小了，还是个白人，在一众发育完全的小黑里一眼就能看见；二是对方的表情总显得不太高兴，或者说懒散又不近人情——这是一种他十分熟悉的“优秀”的表情，讲话的时候毫无起伏，使他听不大明白，看上去除了在装逼没什么别的解释。

 

什琴斯尼记得很清楚是威尔希尔先接近的他。这样很早认识到自己天赋的小孩永远对其他厉害小孩怀有结交意识——说是敌意也不为过。最开始是对抗赛——尽管威尔希尔从未要求过和自己分到一组，但什琴斯尼注意到每当他在敌对组时，凝视自己的眼神就会火热几分，他知道这是青春期男孩从不掩饰的好胜心。接着他们很快成了朋友，过程倒被什琴斯尼忘得差不多，毕竟此前他交朋友的经验挺少，而青春期男孩看对眼的过程太顺理成章了，可能只是几餐午饭和一把FIFA的事。同样的顺理成章下威尔希尔洗清了留给他的不良印象，尽管不一定是件好事：新的印象是，约等于零的数学能力、赛后视奸队友搞笑场照的不良嗜好、以及笑起来眼睛上的三道褶子。当然再后来重新聊起初次见面时，威尔希尔对这些快挥发的印象也拒不承认，表示自己作为球队大佬已经足够友好亲切，反倒是什琴斯尼显得更冷漠，甚至边说边比划起浮夸笑脸：“这样够亲切了吗？”笑得什琴斯尼心脏紧了紧，在当日第六次按捺自己的非分之想。

 

威尔希尔理所应当地认为他们的交好是基于同样的优秀。只有许多年后，当他们从十几岁的男孩长成二十几岁——也说不上成熟的男人，才明白“优秀”的世界里存在着可能更为残酷的落差。但他们十六岁在东巴尼特夜跑的时候，什琴斯尼居然吃错药般地相信他的未来会有一片光明；后来他披上了一号的战袍，即便当时俱乐部正处于财政危机，即便面对巴塞罗那的取胜像一场梦，他依然没有怀疑过这场梦何时转醒。自诩冷静的什琴斯尼认为这些过度自信有70%来源于威尔希尔，骄傲的英格兰人试图与中二病撇清关系，但也不愿意承认自己在年轻时曾经对未来有多恐惧。

 

世上分道扬镳的双子星不胜枚举，在阿森纳却常常出现命运类似的二人，至少是某种程度上类似。什琴斯尼与威尔希尔在性格、习惯、境遇上不尽相同，却像两道不同轨迹的流星落在类似的终点——不，并非终点，离开阿森纳乃至职业生涯落幕远非他们故事的结束。前四十年他们作为球员存在，后四十年则作为结束了球员生涯的一般人。威尔希尔提出离开阿森纳时什琴斯尼很吃了一惊，后来威尔希尔要去伯恩茅斯，（而不是罗马，）他才开始正视自己是不是一直将对方过度高看了这件事。

 

威尔希尔是恐惧伦敦才走的，且他不敢离开英国。什琴斯尼承认，他很花了一番功夫才接受，自己一秒就帮威尔希尔找好了这样懦弱的理由。他可能比他想象中更了解威尔希尔，威尔希尔的懦弱，但他愿意将对方的一部分存储成用火苗般眼神盯着星星的景象、用幽灵般盘带甩开对手的景象、或者在同一张床上捏着自己大腿，露出恶魔般把控式笑容的景象，在自己的脑海里。是这样的威尔希尔与他度过惶恐燥郁的青春期，其他的威尔希尔，和他一样的威尔希尔也一直没有离开他。

 

如果不是赶上了财政危机的阿森纳，他大概不会这么早成名——什琴斯尼无法对自己的潜力给出确切的标量，但他知道比自己更早成名的门将大多比自己更优秀。他可能也不会背负一些不健康的压力，不会在浴室吸烟，不会在门前喝水，不会时不时想干自己的队友——只要一看他的眼睛。但更健康的发展道路是什么他直到现在也说不上，作为一名处于黄金期的双联赛金手套，他的出路选择居然是给意甲第一或英超第五当二门。他很多次想起财政危机、可能毁了好些球员的那些年，心里意外地没有多少后悔：作为独特的儿童许多年后，无论在怎样的集体环境下长成一个青年，都非常值得他庆幸。那些日子孤独但不怎么冷漠，俱乐部全员笼罩在共同的压力下，维持着一段不那么健康的同事关系，其程度大概就是他甚至没有怀疑过披上一号战袍的自己会有朝一日从俱乐部离开。

 

这样一想，倘若能够正视命运，现在的离开才是更为寻常的发展。现在的什琴斯尼也早和原先不同了。他与人友善，英语流利，长成了一个具备职业素养的门将，一个会理性思考的大人。但在发布会上，他却像比来到阿森纳时年龄更小的男孩那样哭了出来。

 


End file.
